My Little Pony: Pretty is Curing
'''My Little Pony: Pretty is Curing '''is a crossover of My Little Pony and Pretty Cure created for the Crossover Swap Day. The game is developed by Vonn Karma and published by Fantendo and is set to be released in 2015 for the Wii U and 3DS. The game follows the characters of My Little Pony finding a portal into the Dusk Zone and being stuck in their with the enemies of Pretty Cure. Whilst the protagonists first think of the My Little Ponies as evil, they soon learn that they are good and try to help them get out of the Dusk Zone. Story Twilight Sparkle is working on her magic potions when all the other ponies burst into her laboratory trying to run away from a monster. Unfortunately the ponies ruin Twilight Sparkle's work and the solution goes over them all and transports them into a strange world known as the Dusk Zone. The ponies search around the area before a strange magical girl known as Misumi Nagisa ambushes the ponies thinking they are Zakenna but eventually realizes they are gentle creatures that aren't meant to be in the Dusk Zone. Misumi agrees to help the ponies find their way back home and suggests collecting the Prism Stones and using their power to teleport back to their own world. Fortunately for the ponies, Misumi currently is carrying the Prism Disk where the Prism Stones reside, however six of the Prism Stones are missing and the central heart is the only stone remaining on the disk. After exploring around the Dusk Zone, the ponies have all reunited as well as some of the Pretty Cures as well as having found the six missing Prism Stones. Twilight Sparkle places them in the Prism Disk and a portal appears back to the pony world, but suddenly the Dark King appears from the portal to wreck havoc once again, but is defeated by the power of the ponies and Pretty Cures together. The two teams bid farwell and the ponies return to the pony world, with Twilight Sparkle throwing the Prism Disk behind her and the portal disappears. Finally, the ponies are back home. Gameplay My Little Pony: Pretty is Curing is a 3D platformer in a similar vein of the early Spyro games. Players control the My Little Ponies majority of the game, whilst also getting a otherworldly-like power whilst using the characters from Pretty Cure to manipulate the world within the Dusk Zone using the bottom screen of the 3DS or Wii U GamePad Whilst playing as the My Little Ponies, the gameplay is very similar to 3D platforming games such as Super Mario 64 and early Spyro games. The ponies can freely move around the world and interact with people and enemies in the world, as well as taking a physical form within the Dusk Zone. Whilst playing as the Pretty Cures, the gameplay acts as if the player were a god who could freely interact with the world by moving objects however don't take a physical form in the world. Their are numerous different playable characters in which they all have different powers. The ponies different powers effects gameplay whilst exploring the world whilst the different playable Pretty Cures interact with the overworld and each character can have different effects on objects within the world. Characters My Little Pony Pretty Cure Trivia *This is often considered one of the worst outcomes from the Crossover Swap Day. **Thanks Jake -____- Category:Crossover Day 1 Category:Crossovers Category:My Little Pony Games Category:Anime Category:Games based off of TV Shows